Old Doll
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: (Warning GuyXGuy don't like don't Read.) Mabel went to save her brother, only she might be the one in the end to need saving. After she finds he brother. Only, he's not really 'alive' anymore. Songifc!


**OLD DOLL**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Dark, quiet so calming yet so deadly. Mabel panted a bit as she ran, she came to save her brother, but was caught by Cipher. She knew there was no chance of saving her brother from him if she was caught. So she ran and had to hide from him, she could feel it, he was closing in on her. Made her wonder what happened to her brother. She ran into a room and hide quickly.

She sucked in breath as she heard the footsteps get closer to her. Then a soft giggle, it sounded male and kind of warped and broken. Her slowly peered out from the curtain to see sitting on a small thrown a person. They looked so life like, with a doll like, small smile on their face and eyes half closed.

Mabel's eyes widen as she saw it was her brother. Dressed nicely in a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and yellow sweater vest with a black bow tie and wearing dark black pants and shoes with a black small top hat on the side that had a blue ribbon tied around it and ruffled on the rim of the hat.

His eyes scared Mabel the most, they were dull and lifeless. Pupils faded into his brown eye color. It was scared as he just stared ahead smiling softly. Mabel felt her breathing hitch as she heard it plain as day.

_Hey~!_

Was...Was that coming from her brother? B-But he was in front of her, clearly not truly alive! Then she heard it again, louder.

_Hey~!_

Mabel backed up as she now knew it was from this replica of her brother in front of her. She had to find her real brother, she refused to believe this was her real brother! She gripped the door handle and went to pull it open.

_HEY~!_

She stopped as she heard a shuffle of fabric from behind her. She turned her brown eyes to see the look alike had moved and hands were now in his lap and his eyes stared directly at her. He giggled softly, it was warped and too cheerful for her brother.

Mabel stared back as him, back to the door, she breathed in and out shakily as he stared at her, his smile seem to grow as she watched him in fear.

_Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name._

She couldn't move or find the words to speak, this doll was talking to her. Only the lips didn't move, nothing did, with no pupils it was hard to tell if they were moving also. He just stared at her, then he blinked slowly and moved again.

_Where are you from? What is it that brought you here?_

He asked her this, but she couldn't talk. Her voice felt numb with fear. He then frowned a bit, looking to be hurt.

_Why won't you answer me? I swear to play nice._

Mabel breathing hitched at that last statement, dose that mean he normally didn't play nice!? The clock ticked ever so quietly in the background. Mabel just couldn't take her eyes off the boy. She was scared if she did, then he'd hurt her or worse!

_Isn't this fun? This game of Hide and Seek~_

Mabel could hear the footsteps of Bill getting closer to the room. But her legs were frozen in place. The doll frowned some more as he stared at her. He seemed to be thinking by the look of his head tilted as he stared at her.

_I only wanted to hear your voice. Skin that Warm. Eyes that cry._

Mabel's eyes widen, was this doll once alive? Did he miss the feeling of being alive? It sounded like it, but she couldn't tell. He did look so life like. Almost too real.

_I only wanted to see your smile. Feel your touch. It's been a while._

What did he mean by that. Had it really been that long since he possible had human contact. If he was human then how long had he been here. And why did he look so much like her brother. Unless...No she couldn't believe that. It wasn't true!

_Long, Long ago, I was a alive just like you. Our parents loved us, kept us safe and warm at night._

Mabel then felt tears come up. This was her brother! Oh, what was she going to tell her Stan!? Dipper had been turned into a doll by Bill! The voice then sounded sad at the last part of his song.

_Oh how I'd love to walk around just once more... But these cold legs, don't move anymore._

Just thent eh door opened and Bill smirked at her. He looked over at Dipper and sighed softly. Mabel now knew it was over.

"Nice game of tag Shooting Star, you managed to find my little doll." Bill laughed as he walked over to Dipper and sat up up right and put his hands in his lap. Smoothing down the hair and smiled at the smile Dipper gave him. Mabel watched, the only contact her brother had for weeks, no wonder he cracked.

"Amazing isn't it, humans into dolls. You all are so warm and soft." Bill sighed softly, "Make for better use then glass or clay." he looked at her and smirked at how still she was.

"He's perfectly alive, but he cant' move unless I let him. But, it's not like he'd want to leave." he chuckled and kissed Dipper's cheek. Then looked over at Mabel and grinned showing his shark like teeth.

"You'd make a perfect doll also. Not as good as my Pine Tree, but enough to make my little brother happy!" he laughed, Mabel stared he had a brother also. But what about what he said at the stage when he took over her brother. And-

Her thoughts stopped there as Bill came closer, gripping her arm. She yelped and tried to get away, but was easily scooped up and held firm. Bill smiled at her brother.

"I'll be back in the morning, Pine Tree!" he cooed as Mabel screamed, Bill walked over to Dipper and closed his eyes. Smiling softly as he kissed his forehead. Walking out with a struggling Mabel.

The door creaked open, Mabel screamed again. Then it shut with a soft click.

_...Good Night, Pine Tree~_

**(I don't own either Mad Father the song or Gravity Falls)**

**I was reading a bunch of JusticeHawk's stories and this came to mind when watching a play through of Mad Father.**

**Song: Old Doll (English Version)**

**RPG: Mad Father **


End file.
